Prior art systems are generally known for providing computerized or processor-based tracking of sporting events. A first example of this is the system of Aldridge et al., US 2015/0312504 for recording and timing of events, such including a camera system for capturing images of the events and having a clock. An event recorder is provided for detecting the events and is communicated with the clock. A data processing system assigns times provided by the clock to the images captured by the camera system and events detected by the event recorder.
DeAngelis et al., US 2011/0169959 teaches a computer implemented method for determining a target situation in an athletic event. Positional information including the relative positions of a group of selected participants is initially received from a tracking system, with the aggregate motion of the selected participants being detected in real-time using the positional information. In this fashion, the target situation may be determined to have occurred when a change in the aggregate motion occurs in accordance with a predetermined characteristic during an initial time interval.
A related system and method for providing feedback to at least one participant in a field of play is disclosed in DeAngelis et al., US 2012/0081531, and in which a performance analysis device determines performance information of each participant in the field of play, such information being based upon at least one of determined location, speed, path, acceleration, and biometrics of each participant. At least one output device provides real-time feedback to the participant based upon the performance information. The real-time feedback includes performance information of the participant and/or of one or more of the other participants in the field of play.
A further related object tracking and anti-jitter filter system and method is disclosed in DeAngelis et al., US 2014/0132452, and in which a plurality of raw location points is received from a tracking tag attached to a tracked object. The location points are stored within a raw location points buffer and, such points within an averaging window are averaged to generate an averaged location point, such being stored within an averaged location points buffer for use within the object tracking system.
The technology associated with the above references is commercially incorporated into a self-contained player tracking system and game analysis technology (IsoLynx, LLC and Lynx System Developers, Inc.) which automatically locates every athlete on a field with a precision calibrated at 25 intervals/iterations per second. Intelligent automatic cameras are provided for targeting to provide isolation video coverage for any player or object of interest and which follow assigned targets anywhere within its range of imaging. An associated software package communicates with all of the cameras to provide a display output (such as on any digitally reproducing television as well as on digital screens associated with any of a mobile phone, tablet, or laptop/desktop computer) for displaying, storing, and replaying of every player's location, such being linked to time-synchronized video feeds.
Dartmouth College's online publication, which can be accessed at URL website http://now.dartmouth.edu/2015/08/dartmouth-football-kicks-high-tech-season, discloses a virtual reality practice technology, known as STRIVR, which uses an Oculus Rift headset and a customized multi-camera device designed to take video in all directions. The system allows players to put on the headset and be totally immersed in a live-action practice with their teammates on their home field.
Another feature of the system is the provision of a mobile virtual player (MVP or mobile tacking dummy) which is provided in the form of a wheeled, self-righting, and remotely controlled assembly which simulates a football player and their movement thereby allowing players to make full contact while minimizing head and neck injuries. The MVP is capable of being remotely controlled, such as by a coach or other individual.
An example of the mobile virtual player (MVP) is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 9,427,649 to Teevens which simulates a player motion and includes a ball drive, omni-directional members positioned proximate to and in engagement with the ball drive, at least one motor connected to the omni-directional members and providing a motive force to the members and ball drive, a controller controlling the motor and pads positioned on the device. The device is described as mimicking the unpredictable motion of a live player to provide a safe alternative to live play to increase player safety and decrease incidence of injuries during practice sessions.
Related controlled mobile practice dummies and devices further include each of Kastner USSN 2016/0375337 and Peterson US 2013/0053189. In the particular case of Kastner '337, the device can also include an on-board processor along with motion sensors for allowing the device to evade or attack approaching objects or tacklers. Other features include any combination of location or proximity detection devices for initiating un-programmed response motion of device (e.g. evasive maneuvers). A sensor-locator system could be incorporated into player uniforms or helmets and the device may also include cameras for first person view and ease of driving and/or film review for training purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,588,519, to Stubbs, teaches short range transmissions used to identify potential interactions between warehouse workers and warehouse robots in automated warehouses. The robot can be equipped with one or more short range transmission tags, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, while the warehouse worker can be equipped with a short range transmission reader, such as an RFID reader. The robot can detect a warehouse worker that is within range when the RFID tags on the robot are written to by the RFID reader. The warehouse robots and warehouse workers can also be equipped with one or more cameras to identify fiducials in the automated warehouse and to report their positions. A central control or interaction server can ensure that warehouse robots and warehouse workers are routed appropriately to avoid incidents.
Yeager, US 2016/0310817 teaches a robot for playing games and drills on a standard court or field, such as for dispensing tennis balls, during which the robot will simulate the competitive play of a human opponent with specific playing characteristics such as strategy, physicality, playing style and skill level. The robot is small enough and light enough to be easily stored, transported and deployed; has a ball storage device for retrieving, storing and dispensing the balls; can reload the balls into the ball storage device by catching them or by autonomously reloading them; has a ball firing system that is compact, lightweight and efficient, that can generate the shot dynamics that the corresponding human opponent would be capable of generating; has a drive system that makes it capable of moving around the court at speeds that are comparable to the speed of the human opponent that is being simulated; has the ability to call shots In or Out, keep the score, provide coaching, and keeps a record over time of the player's performance against different categories of simulated opponents.